What About Now?
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: Following their kiss at Joe's, Lexie and Mark fall back into their bad habits at home. Post 'Adrift and at Peace'. Warning: smut and spoilers lie inside.


**What About Now?**

**A Grey's Anatomy Fanfiction**

**Shot 1 of 1**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

**A/N: After watching adrift and at peace I had to write this even though I was working on finishing a couple stories of mine that really **_**need**_** to be updated. But this practically wrote itself and I'm sorry if it sucks which it probably does. Anywho, enjoy xD**

Once they parted, she knew where it was heading. Lexie Grey's knees almost buckled when he kissed her for the third time that night. She'd missed this; hell, she's missed him. There was no denying it. She could say it out loud that she didn't because she knew they didn't work together but her heart pulled. It felt like it was beating out of her chest. She knew from the moment their lips met for that first kiss tonight, she would go back where she belonged even though she knew she was bound to get hurt again.

She would've been lying if she said she didn't love him because she did. She was insanely, madly in love with him and she knew he was in love with her too. That's why he kind of, sort of proposed before the shooting. That's why he stayed by her bedside for three days in psych. That's why he was acting the way he was. She was idiot for sleeping with Alex and he was an idiot for sleeping with Addison. That was the past and this, right here right now was her future and she was going to have a drink and go home with the man of her dreams and forget the last almost year has even existed.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered as they broke for oxygen. He kissed her forehead and signaled Joe for two drinks.

"How much of an idiot I am." She confessed with a smile on her face. Mark would never admit it but her smile made him go weak at the knees. No one had ever done that to him before. He'd never been so in love and so infatuated with one person in his life. Not even Addison. He was mesmerized by her. He'd do anything in the world for the woman he was holding in his arms right now.

"I'm the idiot. You're not." He said as they walked to the bar to get their drinks. "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for Alex and I shouldn't have mad everyone think you were still fragile after you came back. I was the idiot." He said taking a swig of his beer and Lexie laughed.

"Thank you but can we both agree that we were idiots because I was literally crazy for a little bit." She said finishing her second shot of tequila.

"Fine then, it's settled." He said and she threw back another one. "How many of those are you going to drink?" He asked and she grinned.

"I'm done. I'm not even tipsy yet. I'm a Grey. I hold my tequila very well." She said and he smiled at her and pulled some money out of his wallet for their tab and laid it on the bar.

"Let's go home." He whispered and she took his hand, leading the way like she'd never left.

Once the elevator doors shut their lips were connected and Lexie was unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his belt. He wasted no time undoing her jeans. Once the doors opened they stumbled off the elevator and down the hall to his apartment. He pushed her up against the door, sliding her sweater off and pulling her shirt over her head.

As Lexie slid his shirt off his shoulders he fumbled with his keys and finally got the door unlocked. Once inside shoes where kicked off and the rest of the clothes were shed as they made their way to the counter he lifted Lexie onto it, and slipped two fingers inside of her causing her to loudly gasp causing him to smirk. He pumped his fingers over and over again causing illicit moans of pleasure to leave her body.

He felt her close to climaxing and he pulled his fingers out, and placed her legs around his waist positioning himself at her center. Lexie gasped when he entered her and her eyes rolled back with pleasure. Mark quickly picked up his pace, and picker her up as well and pushed her up against the fridge pinning her hands above her head.

Marks lips traveled from hers to the sensitive spot behind her ear and down her neck nipping and sucking on both of her perked nipples. He kissed his way back up to her lips as Lexie bucked her hips creating more friction between them. She screamed when he used one of his fingers to flick her clit and zone in on her g-spot.

He knew she was close and so was he. He felt his heart rate rise and her walls beginning to contract. Lexie arched her back and her eyes rolled back in her head as she came closer to her release. She gently squeezed at his ball sac causing him to lose what little control he already had. He saw the cheshire grin on her face and he gave her one final big thrust and they came together causing aftershocks to writhe through Lexie's body and a scream that could've been heard at the hospital.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before he sat her down on the ground and she kissed him again this time, she kissed his chin and his ears and kissed her way down his body to his still hard penis. Lexie blew at the tip causing chills to run up his body before slowly taking him in her mouth. Mark's fingered tangled in her hair and she continued to run her tongue up and down him.

He gasped when she took his balls in her hand, gently massaging them. He'd never felt like this in his life or that he could remember at least. He felt like he was about to explode right then and there. He knew he was close but she was about to send him over the edge like that and after a few more minutes, she did causing him to scream her name in the process.

"I hope you lost your voice." He said as he walked into the bedroom and slipped on some sweatpants and coming back into the kitchen handing her his Columbia shirt and something else. As Lexie slipped the shirt on a little black velvet box fell on the floor and Mark picked it up causing a look of shock to run over Lexie's face.

"Mark, what's that?" She asked him and he smiled.

"I'm not asking you to marry me. I bought this last year and I was going to at Christmas but then Sloan was here and everything changed and not for the better. I sort of proposed to you six months ago and you would've said yes if we had still been together. So, I'm giving this to you now because I want you to know that I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes. I wanted you to know that I was serious because if you knew that then maybe you'd give it some thought instead of letting it slip away. I love you Lexie Grey and if that ring doesn't prove it then this will. I never looked at another woman when I was with you. I never once thought about sleeping with someone else and I didn't slip, not once. I changed myself because I wanted to be with you Lexie and I'm still the same man you fell in love with almost two years ago just a little older and a little wiser. I want all of you with me forever." He finished and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you." She said and he smiled, wrapping her in a tight hug. "And yes Marcus Dylan Sloan, I will marry you. It will just have to be a rather long engagement." She said and he picked her up and sat her on the counter, and opened the box.

Lexie gasped when she saw it. It was a square antique set diamond with alternating black and white ones on the outside. It must have been at least a carat and a half. She wiped a few tears away as he placed it on her finger. Lexie bit her lip when she looked at it and back at him and kissed him on the lips before jumping down off the counter. "Where are you going?" He asked her and she smiled.

"I'm getting our clothes out of the hallway." She said and opened the already cracked door. She quickly picked up their clothes but not before making sure Mark was looking her way as she bent over giving him a good view of her butt. Lexie kept a smile on her face as she picked up the clothes and came back into the apartment.

"Why must you tease me?" He asked pulling her into his arms and kissing her making her drop the clothes. Mark nuzzled on her neck and playfully bit her ear lobes causing Lexie to moan. "I have an idea." He said in his low husky voice.

"What?" She asked, in between kisses.

"Be loud. Be excruciatingly loud and make the people across the hall leave or else Callie will be on that couch over there for many more nights to come." He said and Lexie laughed.

"So, what if they call the cops on us?" She asked him and he laughed.

"If we didn't get kicked out of the Archfield the first night after a six week detour Lex, I think we will be just fine." He said kissing her on the forehead causing her to laugh.

"Fine, just fine but I'm warning you if the cops get call I'll be going to jail naked." She said and he just laughed.

"I'd like to see that happen." He said and her stomach growled. "I guess you need food before round two then." He said and she sheepishly nodded.

As Mark rummaged through the fridge Lexie sat on the counter patiently waiting and admiring him. After all the hard work she had done by trying to move on from him they ended up back here, and with a ring involved. Lexie just smiled when she looked at it even though there was going to be an uproar at the hospital, she didn't care. For now she was going to savor this moment and have a night of unbelievable sex and go to work later not regretting the fact that she was having sex all night but that she was back in the place where she belonged and that's all that mattered.


End file.
